Changes
by mammamiafan
Summary: A Mamma Mia Dona and Sam story. Follows Our Life. Sophie is pregnant and wants to find out who her father is. Will it tear Donna and Sam apart or bring them closer together?
1. Chapter 1

Donna spent a couple of days in the hospital and then was sent home. The doctor told her to take it easy for 2 weeks and no sexual activities for 6 weeks. Sam was so loving and caring through her recovery, it made her love him even more. She was happy when she could get back to work, and Sam started working on renovations of the hotel. Day after day she watched him building and fixing things all hot and sweaty, it was hard for her not to ravage him every time she saw him. The past two days, Sam had awoken with an arousal; she could feel it pressed against her thigh. She knew it was because the doctor had given her the all clear, but he didn't want to push her.

Donna was sitting at her desk in the lobby watching same fix the cement on the Taverna. He was wearing khaki cargo shorts, a tight t-shirt, and tennis shoes. He looked sexier than her ever had. Donna realized she had spent the last hour staring at him. She was nervous about them making love, she didn't know if her hysterectomy would change her sex drive-obviously not since she had spent the last six weeks fantasizing about making love to him. She was also afraid it would affect how he felt about her, but they grew even closer during the past 6 weeks. She decided it couldn't wait anymore. She walked up behind Sam.

"Sam, honey."

"Yeah, babe." He said turning around.

"Do you have a couple minutes? I need to talk to you about something."

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Just come with me." She said pulling him upstairs.

"Donna what is going-" Sam began to say as they walked in their bedroom and she pushed him up against the door attacking his mouth.

Once they broke apart for air Sam was the first to speak "Are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure of anything." She said as she attacked his lips again and pulled his shirt off him as he kicked his shoes off.

Donna kissed her way down his chest to his shorts, and got rid of them along with his boxers in short order. Sam turned her around and pinned her against the door ripping her shirt off her body and attacking her chest. He kissed his way down her stomach to her scar from her recent surgery and kissed his way across the scar.

"You are so beautiful, I love you so much." Sam said as he unbuttoned her jeans and she stepped out of them.

Donna pulled his head back up to hers and devoured his mouth.

"I love you and I have missed you, make love to me" She said as she was kissing him.

Sam picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he carried her to the bed.

They sat down on the bed with their legs still wrapped around each other, and their tongues exploring one another's mouths. Sam entered her slowly with her on his lap.

"That feels so amazing." Donna yelled.

"You feel so good, baby." Sam said.

With a couple final thrusts they exploded inside one another and Donna collapsed on top of Sam as he fell back against the bed.

"I love you." Sam said.

Donna kissed his chest, "I love you too. I can't believe I was worried about us."

"Did I ease your fears?" Sam asked.

"That was so amazing, if possible, our love making was even better." She said.

"I told you nothing would ever change how I think, love, or feel about you." Sam said.

"You were right, thank you for your unconditional love, and being such a strong and loving constant in my life." She said with a kiss.

"Always." He replied. "Feel free to distract me anytime!"

"I guess we should get back downstairs." Donna said.

"Do we have to? It has been so long since we have been like this."

"The sooner we get done with our work the sooner we get to play." Donna said with a wink.

"I like the way you think."

Donna and Sam got dressed and walked down the stairs with their arms around each other kissing as they walked. They saw Sophie sitting down at a table with her baby book. Sam and Donna walked over to her.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing?" Sam asked as he pulled a chair out for Donna and they both sat down.

"Oh, hi. I have been thinking, and I don't know how you two will feel about it." Sophie said.

"Uh oh Sam, she's been thinking." Donna said laughing.

"First, Sam thank you for going to my first doctors appointment with me and thank you to both of you for your love and support."

"Honey, we love you, we would do anything for you." Donna said.

"I feel very lucky, but I can't help but wonder who my real father is. Now that I am pregnant, I want that question answered more than ever."

Sam and Donna looked at one another.

"Honey, what are you saying?" Donna asked.

"I want to know who my father is. Sam, no matter the outcome, it won't change how I feel about you, and what a wonderful father you are to me."

"It won't change how much I love you." Sam said.

"Would you two be okay with that?" Sophie asked.

"If it's what you want." Sam said.

"I told Bill and Harry I was thinking about it, and they said I have their full support. They both left samples down at the hospital before they left, if I decided that's what I wanted."

"I will support you both in what you decide." Donna said.

"If this is what you want I will do it." Sam said.

Sophie got up and hugged them both.

"Thank you. They have mine, Bill, and Harry's DNA down at the hospital."

"Well, I will go now and do that." Sam said getting up.

"Honey, can I come with you?" Donna asked.

"Of course." He said with a smile.

"I will stay here and look after things. They told me once you give your sample it will be several hours and they will call and give us the results." Sophie said.

"I love you, nothing will change." Sam said as he gave Sophie a hug.

"I know, I love you too." Sophie said.

Donna and Sophie hugged, and then Donna and Sam were headed off to the hospital. Wondering whom Sophie's father was and praying it wouldn't change anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Donna and Sam went down to the hospital. Neither of them said much on the way to the hospital. Donna finally broke the silence as they were walking in. She pulled him back out.

"Sam, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course, Sophie wants to know who her biological father is, I would do anything for her."

"I know you would, but it's not just Sophie's life, it's your life too."

"Do you not want me to do this?"

"I want you to do what you want. Sam, what if she's not yours?"

"She will still be your daughter and my stepdaughter."

"Will it change things between us?"

Sam took her hand in his.

"No, of course not. It's not like I don't know that you slept with other men. I know there is a 66 chance she is not mine. Nothing would ever change how much I love you. No matter the outcome you, Sophie, Jonathan, and Davis will be the center of my life."

"Okay." Donna said as she leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

"I love you." Sam said.

"I love you too." Donna said walking hand in hand with him into the hospital.

Sam went into the lab and they took a sample of his DNA. The lab techs told him it would be a couple hours until they knew the results they said they would call Sophie with the results. Sam and Donna drove back to the hotel.

"Thanks for coming with me, it meant a lot." Sam said as he reached for her left hand with his right while he was driving.

"Thank you for doing this for Sophie, it really means a lot to her." Donna said as she brought his hand up to her lips.

Sophie was still sitting at the table reading a book when Sam and Donna approached her.

"Well?" Sophie asked.

"I gave them a DNA sample and you should be receiving a call shortly." Sam said as he and Donna sat down.

"Thank you Sam, I really appreciate it." Sophie said.

"Soph, no matter the outcome you are still Donna's daughter, which makes you my stepdaughter, and I would do anything for you. I will always think of you as my daughter." Sam said.

"Just as I think of Jonathan and Davis as my sons, there are no steps in this family." Donna said.

Sam leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"I completely agree with my beautiful wife." Sam said.

Just then Sophie's phone rang, and all three of them looked at each other.

"Go ahead honey." Donna said.

"Hello. This is Sophie Sheridan, yes. Really? Okay, thank you very much."

"Well?" Donna asked as she held Sophie and Sam's hands, and Sam held Sophie's.

Sophie turned and looked at Sam. "Give your daughter a hug!" Sophie said as she stood up.

Sam looked at her and then at Donna. "Really?" He whispered.

"Really!" She said.

Sam gave her the biggest hug ever. "I can't believe it."

As Sam and Sophie were embracing each other and rejoicing in the news, Donna sat there watching them with tears in her eyes, she always had a feeling deep down that she was Sam's.

Sam reached for her and pulled her into the hug.

"Congratulations you two." Donna said.

They all sat down.

"Bill and Harry are coming back next week to visit, I will tell them then, I don't want to tell them over the phone."

"I agree." Sam said.

"Listen, I am going to go get us some dinner and sparkling cider. I'll be back." Donna said as she got up and gave both her husband and daughter a kiss.

As Donna was getting dinner Sophie and Sam looked at her baby book. Sam saw her first tooth, ringlets from her first haircut, and when she took her first steps. He hated he wasn't there for any of it. He started experiencing strong pains of guilt. Sophie could sense a change in his personality.

"You okay?" Sophie asked.

"Uh, yeah, listen I am going to take a walk. Tell your mom I'll be back in a bit." He said with a kiss to her cheek.

Donna came back out with their dinner.

"Where's Sam?" Donna asked.

"We were looking through my baby book and then his personality changed and he said he was going to take a walk and to tell you he would be back in a bit. I hope I didn't say something to upset him."

"No, you didn't. Listen, eat up and I will be back with your father." She said with a smile.

Donna knew exactly what was wrong, and she was afraid this would happen. She walked down on the beach and found Sam staring out to sea. She sat down next to him and put her arm through his. Donna kissed his cheek.

"How did you know I would be here?" Sam asked.

"I am your wife and I know you. Are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to tell you?"

"Well, since you think you know me so well, why don't you tell me."

"Sophie was telling you about growing up and you felt guilty. You felt guilty that you weren't there for all of the 'firsts.' You were feeling guilty that you weren't with me during the pregnancy. You lost sight of where we are now, happily married and in love."

"Donna, I should have been there for you and her. But no, I had to leave you. I have wanted to kill Skye these past couple weeks but I was no better."

"Honey, don't make me out to be a saint. You came back but I was off with Bill and Harry. I didn't try to call you like Sophie did; I didn't know whom to call. I feel guilty too, but we can't give in to that. It will ruin what we have."

Sam turned and looked at her.

"You're right, God, I love you more than I ever imagined." He said pulling her into a deep kiss.

"No more guilt?" Donna asked, as they broke apart.

"No, no more guilt."

"Good, let's concentrate on our lives now. We have a beautiful daughter, and will soon have a grandchild. We get to help raise that baby together. Without the sleepless nights." She said laughing.

"I'm sorry, I will just look towards the future."

"Please know I don't blame you for anything, I am just so happy we are finally together." Donna said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Me too, I love you." Sam said with a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you, come on, let's go eat dinner with our daughter." Donna said pulling him up.

Donna and Sam walked back up to Sophie.

"Everything okay?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Listen, I am beyond thrilled to call you my daughter. I will always be here for you, I love you so much." Sam said puling her into a hug.

"I love you too, Dad." She said.

Donna stood back and watched this beautiful scene between father and daughter, she was so proud of both of them. She couldn't wait to see what the future would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to write a chapter. Please don't give up on me, I update when I can. HAPY READING!

Donna, Sam, and Sophie spent the night talking and celebrating.

"Sweetie, you look tired." Sam told Sophie.

"I am, I am so tired these days." Sophie said with a yawn.

"You better get used to it honey. You will be exhausted during your entire pregnancy and you won't get a decent night's sleep again for 20 years." Donna said with a laugh.

"Gee, thanks mom." Sophie said.

Donna took Sam's hand into hers. "Well, that was me, it wasn't until I married the love of my life that I got a decent nights sleep." Sam took the opportunity to place a small kiss on her lips.

"Ewww, okay now that I know you two are my parents, any reference to your sex life officially grosses me out." Donna and Sam laughed.

"I hate to break it to you honey, but you have always known that I am your parent."

"You know what I mean. Okay, I am going to bed while I still can."

Donna and Sam stood up as Sophie stood up. Sam pulled his daughter in for a hug.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear with tears in his eyes.

A huge smile appeared on her face along with tears in her eyes. "I love you too."

"Okay, mom time." Donna said as she moved to her daughter. "I love you sweetie girl."

"I love you too mom, good night."

Sam went up behind Donna and wrapped his arms around her as they were watching her walk away. Donna leaned back into his embrace.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked.

"When I had my surgery I was upset because I thought we would never have children. I have realized something, having children wouldn't make our bond or love stronger-I don't know how we could love each other more than we already do. My dream has always been to marry you and have a family."

Donna turned around in his arms and stroked his cheek.

"We get to watch our daughter blossom into a wonderful mother, and spoil our grandchild rotten together. I will also get to know the boys better when they get here next week. We have such a beautiful family that exceeds my dreams."

Sam cupped her cheek with his hand. "Thank you for giving me such a beautiful daughter, you have done an amazing job with her. I'm sorry I-"

"Sam, what did we say, NO GUILT."

"You're right. "

"You know, deep down in my heart I knew she was your daughter. You are the only man I have ever really loved. When we made love back then our connection was so deep-I know she had to be yours."

Sam pulled her tightly up against him.

"Just back then?" He asked as he began to kiss her neck.

"Our connection is even deeper now, every time we make love I fall in love with you more and deeper." She breathed as he assaulted her neck with kisses.

She pulled his face up to her hers as they attacked each other's mouths.

"Donna." Sam said against her lips, not wanting to break the kiss.

"Hmmmm…" She said while still kissing him.

"Upstairs." He managed to get out.

Donna pulled him upstairs into their room. She slammed the door closed and locked it. She turned around and pushed Sam down on the bed and straddled him. Sam ripped her shirt from her body as she ripped his and attacked his chest with open mouthed, wet kisses. Sam's hands went to her lips and flipped them over. He kissed his way down her neck as he ripped her bra off her and took each breast in his mouth causing her to throw her head back into the pillow. Her hands went up to his head to hold him in place.

"SAM!" She yelled.

Except for their time that morning it had been over 6 weeks since they had made love, she couldn't wait any longer. Her hands quickly went down to his khaki shirts and she pushed them along with his boxers down his legs. Sam moved his mouth from her chest down her stomach to her shorts and pulled them down her slender legs along with her underwear. He moved his face back up to hers and stared deeply into her beautiful eyes.

"I feel like my heart is going to explode I love you so much." Sam said.

"I love you so much it hurts, make love to me." She said as she ran her hands through his hair.

He didn't need any more incentive than that.

He entered her quickly, yet softly; he was mindful of her surgery and still wanted to be careful. Her breathing came faster and he knew she needed it deeper. He pulled her legs up around his waist and hit her as deep as he could possibly go, causing her hips to involuntarily lift from the bed.

"I love you, I love you." He said.

"OH GOD, SAM, MORE, MORE!"

With each thrust they brought one another closer and closer to the brink until they exploded. Sam fell to her side and pulled her to his chest. Donna was the first to speak once their breathing finally evened out.

"Sam, that was, incredible. YOU are incredible." She said with a kiss to his chest.  
"I guess I didn't need to worry about my sex drive."

"I am so glad you are okay, I was scared to death. I was afraid we would be over no sooner than we began."

Donna placed a kiss on his lips as her hand moved in between his legs. "NEVER." She whispered.

"I am kind of liking this new you, not that I have ANY complaints with the old you. Any version of you is perfect."

"Ahhh, you are such a sweet talker, ready for round 3?" She asked as she rolled over on top of him.

"Already?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well, if you don't want to." She said as she began to roll off.

"Don't even think about it." He said holding her in place.

He flipped them over and they began showing each other all over again how much they loved each other. They celebrated the love that gave them a child 20 years ago and awaiting the changes that would take place in their family. Neither of them had ever been happier.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it has been awhile. This is going to take a new twist. I don't know why but I was driving to school today and got this idea. Maybe because I have been watching old episodes of As The World Turns and got the idea from that.

Sam and Donna woke up the next morning in each other's arms. For the first time in weeks, they both felt completely relaxed. Donna was home and healthy, their connection, both physical and emotional, was even deeper than before, and they officially shared a daughter.

"Morning." Donna said as she tilted her head up to give him a kiss.

"Hello beautiful. How did you sleep?" Sam asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"It was the best night's sleep I had since my surgery." She said smiling.

"Good. Ready for the party tonight?" Sam asked.

"Absolutely! I can't wait to see Jonathan and Davis as well as the girls and Bill and Harry."

They were having a party to celebrate the beginning stages of the hotel renovations, and the Dynamos were going to perform. Jonathan and Davis were coming in for the fall semester to help their father and Donna with the renovations.

"We should probably get this day started, we have a lot of work to do." He said holding her closer to him, his actions betraying the sentiment.

"I do, you don't. I have a little surprise for you." Donna said smiling at him.

"I hope it involves the two of us and this bed."

"I wish. You have been so amazing through everything; I have you scheduled for a 10am tee time at the Swing Golf Course on the mainland, as a little thank you. I figured you could use a guys day."

"Honey, you don't have to thank me. You are my wife; I would do anything for you. Besides, the only guys I know here are Bill and Harry and they won't arrive until tonight."

"You can meet guys there to play with. Honey, you have been stuck in this hotel with me for almost 7 weeks, and a hospital the week before. Have fun."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Of course not, I just thought you would enjoy it. Plus, you can give me a private lesson tonight." She said rolling on top of him.

"That's really sweet, thank you. I will be back in time to do shower and pick up the boys."

"Well, then, I will wait to take my shower until you get back." Donna said giving him a long kiss.

They eventually got up out of bed, and Donna fixed breakfast while Sam showered. They enjoyed a nice breakfast together while looking out to sea. Sam headed out for the mainland at 9 as Donna cleaned up their breakfast dishes. It would be the first day they had spent apart since her surgery. They both knew it was important for their relationship to have their own interests.

When Sam got to the course he met a guy named Carl. They immediately hit it off and played together. Sam told him all about Donna and the hotel. He invited him to the party that evening for the party, Carl gladly accepted.

Carl didn't tell Sam, but he knew Donna but hadn't seen her in about 19 years. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw him. He never thought he would see her again, but he was getting his wish. He liked Sam and felt bad for what he was going to do.

Sam got back at about 4 pm and snuck up behind Donna as she was setting the tables out on the Taverna.

"Hello, gorgeous." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and nibbled on her back.

A huge smile immediately came to Donna's lips and she turned around in his arms.

"You're pretty gorgeous even all sweaty. You ready for our shower?" She asked with a kiss to his lips.

"I have been ready since this morning." He said pulling her up to their bedroom.

They undressed each other and stepped into the already running water Donna had turned on once they got up to the bathroom. They immediately attacked one another's mouths, their tongues exploring each other. Sam lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. With one quick move, he placed himself inside of her, rotating his hips with each thrust causing both of them to cry out in pleasure. It didn't take long for them to reach their climax together.

Sam lifted her down and gave her a sweet kiss.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too. Did you have fun today?" She asked as they continued their shower.

"It was good, I met a really nice guy named Carl, we played a round of golf together."

"Are you leaving me?" She asked with a sly smile.

"Not in a million years, but he is coming tonight." He said as he lifted her hair off her neck to wash her back.

"Good." She said and noticed Sam had stopped, and she turned around. "Sam, honey, what's wrong?"

"I never noticed this scar on the back of your neck. What's it from?"

Donna NEVER wanted to tell him about the events that led up to that scar. Then she realized the name of his friend, Carl. No, it couldn't be the same one. She shook that thought from her head.

"Oh, it is just an old diving board accident no big deal. We need to get ready."

Donna and Sam finished showering and getting ready in silence. Donna was putting on a necklace when Sam wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Honey, did I upset you asking about the scar?"

"No, of course not, let's go." She said with a kiss to his lips.

They went down and met the fairy. They were surprised that the girls and Bill and Harry were on the same boat as Jonathan and Davis. They all had already gotten acquainted. The guys somehow squished into the back of Sam's jeep and the girls sat up front.

"Chiquitita, you're awfully quiet." Rosie said.

"Yeah, trouble in paradise?" Tanya asked.

"No, things are great, better than great. We fall more in love everyday. Sam asked me about the scar on the back of my neck. You know?"

"Oh, OHHHH. What did you say?" Tanya asked.

"I told him it was a diving accident." Donna said.

"Honey, why didn't you tell him?" Rosie asked.

"I never thought I would ever have to, I'm just not ready. He also met someone named Carl and invited him to the party."

That can't be the same one." Tanya said.

"There's no way." Rosie reiterated.

"You're probably right, we're here." She yelled the last part loud enough for everyone to hear.

They all got out and went to their rooms to unpack and get ready for the night. Donna and Sam were both so happy to have everyone there. They were going to tell Bill and Harry about Sophie the next day.

A few hours later everyone was out partying. Donna had relaxed a little and was enjoying the evening dancing with Sam and visiting with their family and friends. Donna went to get something to drink, when she came back she saw Sam talking to someone, the closer she got she realized it was HIM.

As Donna approached Carl was wet with anticipation when he realized it was HER, it was Donna.

"Hey baby, this is Carl." Sam said with a kiss to her cheek.

"Hello." She said tightly.

"It is so nice to meet you, you are just as beautiful as your husband said."

"I'll be right back." Donna said as she ran off to their bathroom and got sick. She never wanted to be face to face with him again.

"I wonder what that was about. I am going to find the girls and have them check on her." Sam said.

When Sam left Carl found her bedroom, and locked the door as she came out of the bathroom.

"Well, well, here we are again, it is time to remember what we had all those years ago." Carl said as he approached her.

"Girls, something is wrong with Donna. I introduced her to my friend Carl and she was cold to him and ran off. She looked frightened. Do you know what is going on?"

"CARL?" Rosie and Tanya asked.

"Yeah, I met him today. Carl Goodwin."

"Sam, we don't have time to explain, but Donna was raped 19 years ago by a Carl Goodwin."

Sam didn't waste a moment.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know this is an unexpected turn. Hope it isn't too graphic. This is sensitive material, so please be aware before you read. Unfortunately, many people have gone through this. I hope no one finds this insenstitive.

Soon as Donna saw him, she ran over to the balcony. She had to find a way out; she recognized the look in his eyes, it was the same look he had 19 years before, and couldn't go through that again. She opened her mouth and screamed Sam's name, no one could hear because of the music, and Carl threw her against the bed and she hit her head on the nightstand, causing her head to bleed. She tried to push him off but he was too heavy. He tore her shirt from her body, and she fought with everything she had.

Sam sprinted towards the stairs.

"SAM!" Rosie and Tanya yelled at him.

He didn't stop; he kept running. "Call the police, because I am going to kill that son-of-a-bitch!"

Sam ran up the stairs as Carl forced his tongue to Donna's mouth. Donna slapped him hard, giving him pause and yelled Sam's name.

"SAM! SAM, HELP! SAM!"

Sam heard this as he got to their room, but the door was locked and he didn't have his keys.

"DONNA, I'M HERE, HOLD ON BABY!"

Carl didn't stop his attack on her. She was able to knee him hard in the groin and ran to the door just as Sam had kicked it open. Donna burst into tears as she jumped into his arms. He held her as tight as he could. Until he saw Carl come towards them.

"GO, and wait downstairs with the girls." He said pushing her behind him in an effort to protect.

"NO, not unless you come with me." Dona was terrified he would kill Carl. Not because she feared for Carl's life, but for her husband's.

"DONNA, GO, PLEASE!"

When Donna turned to look outside when she heard sirens, Sam lunged at Carl and knocked him to the ground. He had him by the throat and was sitting on him.

He punched him in the face.

"You sick son-of-a-bitch. You knew she was my wife, and you came after her. Was it not enough that you raped her once."

"I was coming to reclaim what was mine." Carl said with a steely glare.

Sam got up and kicked him in the stomach.

"She was never yours. You violated her once, and tried to do it again!"

He kicked his ribs repeatedly.

"Do you like to hurt people you are bigger than?"

Sam had such fury in his eyes.

Donna ran to him and pulled him around.

"Sam, stop, you are going to kill him!"

"I don't give a shit, after what he did to you, he deserves much worse."

"I don't care about him, I can't lose you to jail. Please, I heard the police, let them take care of it."

Sam looked back at Carl and then looked at his wife, all he wanted to do was hold her, and he knew he couldn't do that if he was in jail.

He pulled her into his arms tightly. The only way Donna knew how to respond was by holding tightly onto his shirt and cry.

At this moment the police came in.

"Get him out of here!" Sam yelled.

"Sir, we need a statement." The officer said.

"Not, now. We will be down in a little bit. I want him OFF my property!" Sam said.

The officers cuffed Carl and took him away. As they were leading him out of the bedroom, Carl looked at Donna and said "You know you wanted it."

Sam held her tighter in his arms as the police escorted him out.

"I love you." Sam whispered into her ear, which only made Donna cry harder. She wasn't sure if she could stop.

"Shhhh, you're safe, baby, you're safe. He is never going to come near you again. I am so sorry. I am so sorry I brought him here. I should have followed you up the stairs when you were obviously upset when you saw him."

Donna looked up into his eyes and cupped his face in her hands.

"Samuel Carmichael, you saved my life. You saved OUR life. You had no idea what he would do. You are NOT to blame. I guess you know?"

"That he raped you before? Yeah."

Sam said pulling her back to him.

"I guess we need to talk about that." She said against his chest.

"Not now. I am getting you to the hospital." He said as he gave her a shirt to put on.

"Honey, no, I'm fine."

"This is NOT debatable."

"I don't want to see anyone. Please."

"Okay."

Sam got out his cell phone and called Rosie.

"Rose, yeah, she's fine. They arrested him. Listen, I am taking Donna to the hospital. We are going out the back way. Tell everyone she is fine, and tell the police if they MUST have a statement then to come to the hospital. Yeah, I'll call you. Thanks."

Sam closed the phone and looked up at her.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

Sam took her hand and began to lead her out of the bedroom but turned around quickly.

"I love you, more than you will ever know." Sam said staring deeply into her tear filled eyes with his own.

"I love you, you are my life." She managed to choke out.

Sam held her tightly against him.

"It will be okay, I promise. Let's go."

So, Sam and Donna walked out of their hotel wanting to put the nightmare behind them. Donna knew she had to relive another nightmare in a couple days, she could no longer keep her darkest secret from Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam and Donna drove to the hospital in silence. Sam wanted to make contact with her so he reached over and touched her thigh; Donna was lost in her thoughts and was caught by surprise, she quickly moved closer to the car door away from him.

"Honey, I'm sorry." Sam said pulling his hand away as if he touched fire.

Donna reached for his hand. "No, I'm sorry, it's just-"

"I completely understand." He said while she squeezed his hand tighter.

They pulled up to the hospital and Donna was immediately taken to an examination room.

"Donna?" Dr. Bader asked.

"Yes, hi Dr. Bader." Donna said.

"You must be Sam, I am Donna's Doctor. Would you mind leaving us alone?"

Donna reached out for his hand, "Will you stay?"

"Of course." Sam said with a kiss to her cheek.

"Sam, I am going to have to ask Donna some questions and examine her, it might be hard for you."

"If my wife wants me to stay, then I am going to stay." Sam said as he pulled a chair up next to her.

An officer came in and said, "I asked Dr. Bader if I could sit in as she asks you some questions, and I record the events of what happened."

"That's fine." Donna said.

"Okay, well let's start with you telling me what happened." Dr. Bader said.

"At the party tonight I met Sam's 'friend' that he met while golfing, Carl Goodwin, he was the man who raped me 19 years ago. I believe he knew exactly what he was doing once he found out Sam was my husband. When Sam introduced us I felt dirty and sick like I did all those years ago, so I ran up to our bathroom and got sick. When I came out there he was with the same look in his eyes as 19 years previous."

Donna looked at Sam.

"Go ahead babe." Sam said as he sat up on the exam table next to Donna and she leaned into him, encouraging him to wrap his right arm around her.

"I asked him what he was doing there. He said he was there to recapture what we had all those years ago. I told him there was never anything between us; and how much I love my husband. He said he liked Sam, and didn't like the idea of hurting him, but I was going to be his. I didn't know what to do, I knew I couldn't go through that again, so I screamed Sam's name. Carl came after me, put his hand over my mouth, and threw me on the bed, and my head hit the nightstand. He straddled me and held both my wrists tightly in his hands, I could barely move. I fought with everything I had, but he was so heavy. I could feel his erection against my thigh; I just couldn't let him do that to me again. He tore my shirt from my body and fondled my breasts. He forced his tongue into my mouth while he was fondling me and I slapped him hard across his face, and screamed for Sam who heard me and was trying to break in. He slapped me back and held my hips tightly, I was able to knee him in the groin and then Sam came in."

Donna had silent tears running down her face and looked at Sam who had a combination of nausea and fury running through him.

"It's okay honey, it's over." He said hugging her closer.

"Donna, I know how hard that was for you, but it was necessary. Thank you." The officer said and left.

"He's right Donna, that was really important. I need to examine you now. Please lie back and put your feet in the stirrups." Dr. Bader said as she got all the supplies together.

"Is it necessary? I mean I wasn't raped, Sam made sure I wasn't." She said as she ran her hand through his hair.

"I know you weren't, thankfully, but they do need us to do a rape kit, because it was an attempted rape."

"Okay."

Donna laid back and had already put on a hospital gown when she was taken to the examination room.

The doctor did the exam, as Sam stood right beside her. He could see that her wrists were already bruising, along with her lips, cut on her head, her right cheek, and lip where he had hit her. He couldn't believe this happened to his wife.

"Okay, all done. You don't have a concussion, and your cuts and bruises will just take awhile to heal. I will have the nurse give you a prescription for a pill to help you relax. I want you to come see me in a week, okay?"

"I will make sure of it, thank you doctor." Sam said.

"Sam, can you come sign the paper work so you can get Donna home?" Dr. Bader asked.

"Will you be okay?" Sam asked.

"Of course, I'll be right out." She said with a small, sweet kiss to his lips.

Sam signed the paperwork, got Donna's pills, and they went home. They went up the back way so no one could see them. Donna still wasn't ready to see anybody.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Donna said.

While Donna was in the shower Sam changed the sheets, and called Sophie to tell her what happened and that Donna was okay. He asked her to let everyone know she was okay, and said he was sure she would feel up to seeing her and the girls tomorrow.

By this time Donna had been in the shower for over half an hour.

"Donna, honey, you almost done?"

Sam asked but there was no response. He opened the door and saw her scrubbing her skin fiercely and softly crying. Sam stepped into the shower and took the looks from her hands and took her into his arms.

"I feel so dirty, I don't know how you can look at me knowing what he tried to do, what he did do."

Sam cupped her cheeks in his hands.

"Because you are my wife, the other half of my soul, my heart. You are NOT dirty. He IS sick and dirty. You are NOT! I do NOT want you to talk that way about my wife."

"I love you." She said with a smile.

"I love you too."

"Do you know you came in here with your clothes on?"

"Oh, I was worried when you didn't respond and wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Always my hero."

"Listen, why don't we dry off, get into our bed that has new and soft clean sheets, and have a little talk?"

"About the first time?"

"Are you okay with that? If you're not ready we can wait."

"I would rather we get it over with."

"Donna, nothing will ever change how much I love you.

"Thank you." She said with a kiss to his cheek and got out of the shower.

While she was dressing, Sam took off his clothes and showered. He didn't need it, but he did need that time to compose himself, he didn't want her to see how angry he was. He knew she didn't need that right now, she need him to lean on, and that was what he was going to be for her.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I will update when I can! Enjoy!

Sam got out of the shower, got dressed, and went to the bedroom to check on Donna. When he reached the bedroom he was surprised not to see her in bed. He scanned over to the couch in the alcove in their room and she wasn't there either. He was starting to get worried, after the events of the evening.

"Donna." He called out.

"I'm out here." Donna called to him from the balcony.

Sam walked out to the balcony and stood next to her, watching her stare out to sea. "Donna." Sam said and she turned towards him. He cupped her chin in his hand, he didn't want to touch her until she looked at him, he was afraid of scaring her.

"Honey, what are you doing out here? Why aren't you resting?" He asked while putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I was just thinking."

"Come one, let's go to bed."

"I can't."

"Honey, don't be afraid. I am not going to let him get to you again, besides, he is in jail."

Donna looked up at him with a soft smile on her lips.

"I know you won't let me get hurt, I just can't go back to that bed. I mean, that's where-"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think of that. I have a surprise for you; I was planning on showing you tonight anyway. Come with me." Sam said as she grabbed his hand and walked out the door. Sam led her to the old goat house.

"Okay, close your eyes." He said as they arrived.

"The goat house? My surprise is the goat house?" She asked.

"Just wait." Sam led her inside and up the stairs.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Sam had completely transformed the place. He had rebuilt it out of stone and brick. The bedroom was decorated in reds and tans. There was a huge king sized bed with end table, a fireplace, and two comfy chairs by the fireplace, and a plasma TV over the fireplace. There were pictures of THEIR family around the room. Off of the bedroom was a huge bathroom with a Jacuzzi, shower, and large vanity. There were two large walk-in closets off of the bedroom. Downstairs was a kitchen with all the necessary appliances.

"Sam? How? When?" Donna was virtually speechless.

"While you were recovering. I contracted some help so I could get it done sooner. I thought it could be a getaway for us, or even a place to live if you want. I can even add on. I thought this is where we could come and be Sam and Donna, instead of Mr. and Mrs. Hotel owners."

Donna jumped into his arms. She stared deeply into his eyes, "It's perfect, and you're perfect." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I want to live here, with you, forever." She said into his chest.

"I think that can be arranged." He said holding her tighter.

"You make me feel so safe, and so loved." She said with a yawn.

"That's because you are." He said with a kiss to the top of her head. "What do you say we get in that big comfy bed and talk?"

"I would like that."

As Donna got into bed, Sam went and got a bottle of water and took her pills out of his pocket.

"Here, take one." Sam said giving her the pills and water.

Sam got into bed and Donna laid her head on his chest; Sam liked to cuddle like this because he was able to play with her hair.

"Babe, do you think you could tell me what happened, the first time?"

"Yeah."

"Just take your time. Remember, NOTHING will EVER EVER change my feelings for you." Sam said holding her closer.

"Sophie was only a month old. The Dynamos had talked me into doing a show on the mainland, so I could get out and have some fun. Carl was at the show. After the show, he came up to me and told me how beautiful I was, and asked if I would like to go get a drink. It felt like such a long time since anyone looked at me as if I was an attractive woman, other than a baby machine. So, I went. Afterwards, we were walking along the beach, and he started to kiss me. I didn't get a good feeling, and quickly told him good night and thank you. As I started to walk away, he pulled me back by my hair and called me a cock tease. I apologized and told him I wasn't ready. I was still really sore, and wasn't ready to have sex. He said he had needs, and I was going to fulfill them. I screamed but he slapped me hard across my face. I fought with everything I had, but he still raped me. During the rape, I tried to think about you and how loving you were to me; I was desperate to forget about what was happening. It didn't work. When he was done, he beat me up, then turned me over, and cut the back of my neck with his knife. He said it was a sign that I would always be his. I must have passed out, because the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital with Rosie and Tanya holding my hands. I am just lucky you were my first time, because I knew how loving and amazing it could actually be." Donna was now crying.

"Baby, I am so sorry. I am so sorry he did that to you then, and came back to do it again. I should have killed him when I got the chance. But I will tell you this, if I ever get the chance I will castrate him." Sam was fuming.

Donna turned to look at him.

"NO, don't you see? You are the only thing that got me through it then and now. It was because of your love I know I could go on, even if you were no longer in my life. Then tonight, I knew our connection was so deep, you knew something was wrong and would help me, and you did. I need you here with me." Donna said as she ran her hand over his cheek.

"You've got me baby, now and forever." He said with a kiss to her forehead.

"It feels good to get this out in the open." She said.

"Why didn't you tell me until now?" He asked.

"I was afraid, I didn't want you to see me as damaged." She said.

"My God, Donna, you are my heart, my life. I could NEVER EVER see you that way."

"I knew that the first time we made love after our wedding. That was the first time I had been intimate with anyone after the rape. It was so magical."

"Wait. Your first time since the rape was against the side of the church?"

"Yeah."

"I was so rough with you. I pinned you against the wall, I just took you."

"Sam, it was incredible. I could see your love for me in your eyes. You didn't take me; I gave you my body and my heart. You can't take what is already yours."

"I love you so much, you have no idea." He said wrapping his arms around her as tightly as possible.

"I think I do. I love you so much I feel as if my heart could explode." Donna said. "I wish I could show you, but I don't think I'm ready."

Sam looked down and her and lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"There is no hurry, you need to rest. I am just so happy to be able to hold you in my arms."

"You'll be here all night?"

"Of course, go to sleep baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

Sam waited until Donna fell into an even breathing pattern until he let himself relax. He was so grateful for the beautiful creature lying in his arms. He vowed to never let her go.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Now that the semester is drawing to a close, hopefully I can update more!

Sam woke up several times during the night checking on Donna and making sure all the doors were still locked. He was glad that she had agreed to take a sleeping pill and was able to get some rest. He was finally able to drift into a solid sleep around 3 am, all the while keeping Donna safe and secure in his arms. At about eight o'clock in the morning Donna began to stir. At first she felt out of sorts, not quite knowing where she was, but soon remembered that Sam had fixed up the old goat house for them. Sam could feel her beginning to stir.

"Morning beautiful." Sam said looking into her eyes while his hands smoothed her hair back from her face.

Donna still couldn't believe how beautiful and loved she felt just by looking into his eyes.

"Hi there handsome, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't. How are you feeling?"

"Well, I think I slept pretty well, my muscles are just really sore, and I am sure the bruises are turning a nice color." She said trying to laugh it off.

She was right, her bruises on her face were quite noticeable as well as on her wrists and hips, but her cuts were healing nicely.

"You are still breathtaking." Sam said with a gentle kiss to her head.

"Sam, thank you for being my rock and not treating me differently because of what I told you last night. You haven't once treated me as damaged goods."

Sam lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes.

"Donna, you are my life. Someone violated you twice. You have done absolutely nothing to deserve it. I love you with everything I am and everything I have. Nothing will ever change that."

"I love you so much." Donna said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too."

Sam leaned down to give her a small kiss, which she turned into another and another. Sam knew he should stop, but he was torn. He didn't want to go too far too fast, and he sure didn't want her to think he no longer found her attractive. Donna rolled on top of him and deepened each kiss. Sam finally pulled away.

"Honey, I don't know if this is a good idea. Not because I don't want you, I want you more than anything. But, I don't want to push you. You suffered an attempted rape last night."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just love you so much and wanted to show you. I'm probably not ready and am covered in bruises." She said as she sat up and turned away from, so he wouldn't see her silent tears.

"I guess we need to get dressed and go talk to everyone." She said with her back to him while wiping away her tears.

Sam went to sit behind her and turned her around.

"Baby, I love you and want you more than you know. Believe me, there is nothing more I want to do then to remind and show you what true love is like. I want to wipe out every memory of what that scumbag did to you. But what if I put my hands in the wrong place and that reminds you of him? I don't want to rush you, I'm here whenever you are ready."

Donna turned around and jumped into his arms.

"Thank you, I don't deserve you, but then again no one else does so I am glad you're with me."

"Always." He said with a kiss to her hair. "Listen, why don't you go take a shower and I'll call Sophie and see if she wants to come over for breakfast. I figured you would want to talk to her before we talk to everyone else. Is that okay?

"Of course, as long as you are here with me I can get through anything. But, call the boys too, they are a part of this family and should know what happened as well."

While Donna cleaned up Sam called the kids and made breakfast. He jumped in the shower while Donna was getting dressed.

They went downstairs and waited for the kids in the kitchen. Sophie, Jonathan, and Davis soon came over and immediately went to Donna and gave her a hug. Then, they sat down to eat.

"Thank you all for coming over, there is something we would like to tell you before we explain it to everyone else." Sam said holding her hand.

"As you all know, I was attacked by a man named Carl last night. What you don't know, is that he raped me over 20 years ago and came back to do it again. Except your father came to my rescue." Donna looked up at him with pure love.

"The details aren't important, your father didn't let him do what he set out to which is the important thing. He is currently in jail for attempted rape and violations of his probation and restraining order. I am fine, just a few bruises." Donna told them.

"That's right, and we are going to get through this like the strong family we are." Sam said holding her hand tighter.

"Mom, I don't know what to say except that I love you and am here for you." Sophie said reaching her hand over to her mom's.

"That goes triple for me and Davis." Jonathan said as they laid their hands upon their sister's, father's, and step-mother's.

"That's right, team Carmichael all the way." Sam said.

They continued to eat and engage in lighter topics. Sophie was the first to change the subject back to the topic at hand.

"Could I have a few moments alone with my mom?" Sophie asked.

"Of course, we will be right outside." Sam said with a kiss to Donna's head as he and the boys got up to go outside.

"Mom, how come you never told me?" Sophie asked.

"You were only a couple weeks old when it happened and I never had a reason to. Sam didn't even know until last night." Donna said.

"Mom, you are the most amazing and strong person in the world. I am proud to have you as my mother." Sophie said with tears in her eyes.

"I am proud to have you as my daughter-you are what got me through the aftermath the first time. You gave me a purpose and something to focus on. You and I was lucky enough to have been loved by Sam so I knew how intimate and special love making was before I was raped." Donna said as she took Sophie in her arms.

"You think everything is okay in there?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, they just need some time to-" Sam's statement was cut off by the ringing of his phone.

"Hello, yes this is Sam Carmichael, what? There is no way in hell!" Sam angrily snapped his phone shut.

"Who was that?" Jonathan asked.

"The police, that scum is trying to get out on bail. I have to go down there. Watch after Donna and don't let her come down there!" Sam said running off to his jeep.

Donna came out only seconds after Sam left.

"Hi guys. Where's Sam?" Donna asked.

Both boys looked at each other not sure what to tell their stepmother.

"He just said he had some errands to run." They both said.

"No, he wouldn't leave without telling me, especially after last night. Unless…is he down at the station?" Donna asked.

Jonathan and Davis didn't want to rat their father out, but they also didn't want him to do something stupid.

"We promised we wouldn't tell you, but Carl is trying to get out on bail and Dad went down there."

"DAMNIT! He better not do something stupid. You three stay here, I will be back with your father." Donna said as she ran and got into her jeep. She was in a hurry to stop Sam from doing something that would separate them; she just hoped it wasn't too late.


	9. Chapter 9

Unfortunately for Sam, Donna knew all of the shortcuts to the Court House, and beat Sam there. She was there sitting on the front steps waiting for him when he walked up. His mouth fell open; he couldn't believe she was there. He wanted to shield her from Carl's sentencing as much as possible.

"Hi there." Donna said.

"Listen, honey, I am sure you are here to lay into me for coming, but let's do that later. I need to make sure that scumbag doesn't see the light of day." Sam said as he placed a kiss to the top of her head and started into the Court House. Dona grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit next to her.

"How exactly are you going to do that? This is just a bail hearing, they won't let you testify. Do you think you will get close enough to beat him up? If you are actually successful, then they throw you in jail for assault and he could be out on bail. I can't risk that." Donna said as she smoothed his hair back.

"Donna this animal raped you 21 years ago, and he came back to do it again. You are covered in bruises, he tore your shirt off you; he would have done it again. Am I just supposed to sit quietly and act like he didn't violate my wife?" Sam was slowly losing control, and they both recognized it.

"Sam, of course not. I appreciate you wanting to protect me, but you can't do that if you are in jail. We will face this together-go to court together, go through the legal channels TOGETHER. You didn't want me to shut you out on my feelings and I don't want you to do that either. But honey, he did this to me, not you." Donna regretted saying that as soon as she saw the look on Sam's face.

Sam angrily stood up and started pacing back and forth.

"That is where you're wrong, he did it to both of us. We are one body, one soul. Whatever happens to you; happens to me. I can barely touch you without you nearly coming out of your skin. He did it to both of us." Sam turned away not wanting her to see his anguish.

Donna went up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

"I'm sorry, I have only been thinking of my feelings. I haven't spent much time thinking about what you are going through."

Sam turned around and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is you."

"Sam, that is not true."

"The bail hearing is going to start. I wanted to keep you from this, but since you're here I doubt I can keep you away."

"You would be right, I will be fine with you here with me. BUT, we are going to talk about how this is affecting you after the hearing. Sam, I love you so much-you and the children are the most important things in the world." Donna said as she gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, let's go." Sam said as he took her hand in his and they went inside.

As they were walking into the courtroom they say Carl sitting by himself at the entrance to the courtroom.

"You look even hotter with my marks of love all over you." Carl said as they walked by him.

Sam quickly whipped around and started after him, but Donna grabbed him and put herself between Carl and Sam.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! Look at what you did to her-they're not signs of love they are signs of violence." Sam was swinging his arms, but Carl's lawyer came and took him away.

"Sam, calm down. I know you want to strangle him, so do I. If we lose our cool he wins, and we can't have that. We can't let him get to us." Donna said trying to calm him down.

Sam stared at her in disbelief.

"You are so amazing and strong."

"Your support makes me strong." She said with a kiss to his lips, and they went into court.

The prosecution and defense made their statements regarding bail. The judge overruled the bail plea-stating he was a risk who already violated his parole and restraining order. They set a hearing for 4 weeks. To give both sides enough time to make their cases.

"How do you feel?" Sam asked as they walked out of the courthouse.

"Good knowing he is in jail, and you are where you should be." Donna said grabbing for his hand.

"Let's leave your car here, you can ride back with me and then the boys will come get your jeep."

"Okay, as long as we have a little talk once we get back to the goat house." She said looking Sam squarely in the eyes, he knew there was no way out of this one.

"Okay, let's go."

The drive back to the Villa was a quiet one, they just held hands. Luckily, they didn't see anyone as they walked back to the goat house. They knew they would talk to everyone later, but right now Donna just wanted to talk to Sam. They went upstairs and Sam sat on the bed, Donna followed him and sat on his lap.

"Okay, spill." Donna said.

Sam took a deep breath and …


	10. Chapter 10

"Donna, honey, really I am okay, I don't need to lay all this on you." Sam was trying not to put any more on Donna, she had already been through so much.

"Sam, don't be ridiculous, you are my husband. What did you say earlier? What happens to you happens to me?" Donna said with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Great, I had to marry a woman who actually listens to what I am saying." Sam's statement made them both laugh.

"That's because she adores you." Donna said with a kiss to his temple. "Now spill."

"I don't know what you want me to say." Sam said.

"I want you to get out your anger before it tears you apart. Sam, I can see how much you are hurting. Your eyes are a gateway to your soul. And don't you dare say it is not fair to me. I deserve to know what you are feeling."

Donna got up off of Sam's lap so he could stand.

"I'm a selfish prick, okay?" He yelled.

"WHAT?! Sam, no, don't say that."

"It's the truth. When I first figured out what was happening my first thought was your safety. I needed to make sure you were okay. Then once I knew you were physically okay, I became furious at what he took away from us. He took away the intimacy, which is so important to us. I know I've said it before, and I mean it, what he did to you will never change how much I love you and how desirable I find you. I am afraid it took away your feelings for me. I mean I brought him back into your life. It is all my fault this happened."

Donna went over to Sam and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"I told you last night, and I will tell you again, NONE of this is your fault. YOU stopped him. As far as him changing things between us, that is never going to happen. You make LOVE to me, he RAPED me. There is a huge difference. Now, please stop feeling guilty-you saved me. Whenever you start feeling angry I want you to talk to me about it, or else it will eat you alive and then that WILL tear us apart."

"You're right, as always." He said causing them both to laugh.

"I love you Sam Carmichael, more than you will ever know."

"I love you Donna Carmichael, more than anything." Sam said as he leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss. Once he pulled away Donna pulled his mouth back down to hers in a deep, passionate kiss. Donna crushed his body to hers. She wanted him, and wanted him badly. Donna's hands went to the hem of shirt and pulled it up over his head.

Sam softly pushed her away, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Donna said as she unzipped his pants and pushed his boxers along with his pants to the floor.

Sam pulled her sun dress over her head and kissed his way down her chest to waist, and continued his trail of kisses down her left leg as he removed her panties, and then up her right leg as his face made it's way back up t hers.

"If at ANY point you want me to stop, just say so. We don't have to do this."

Donna had tears in her eyes at how sweet and loving he was being.

"Make love to me Sam." Donna said as he brought his mouth back down to hers. Sam picked her up and carried her to the bed.

His fingers softly traced her beautiful features. He wanted her to feel how much he loved her and nothing else.

He kissed and suckled each breast causing her to moan and throw her head back.

"OH, GOD, SAM!" She screamed while holding his head in place.

"Does, that feel good, baby?" He asked.

"OH, GOD."

"I just want you to feel how much I love you."

"I feel it." She breathed.

Sam kissed his way down to her stomach.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your stomach?"

Donna just shook her head.

He placed kisses all over her stomach. "This is where you nurtured and cared for our baby girl."

He then went down to her pleasure spot and spent time loving her there.

Donna couldn't take anymore. Her hands went between his legs and squeezed and massaged him there.

"Oh Jesus, baby…don't do that…Not yet." More than anything, he wanted to allow her to continue to stroke him with. But, he wasn't finished with her, yet.

"Oh… GOD…, Sam." She gave a long drawn out sigh that ended with a gasp as Sam's fingers delved into the warmth between her thighs. She couldn't think anymore. Couldn't think about anything but the pleasure that he was giving her. She was so lost in her desire that when his mouth and his tongue replaced his fingers she cried out loudly and almost came.

"I want you inside me. You have to be inside me, Sam."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes…Oh God, yes. I NEED you, Sam. You are the only one I have and will ever need like this."

She guided him to her entrance. He probed gently and she felt the tip of him begin to penetrate her. After a couple gentle thrusts, Sam finally slid deeply inside her, as deeply as he could go.

"Sam…Oh God…please…NOW."

Sam knew exactly what that plea meant. He felt everything about her tighten, felt her fingers digging into his hips. Her entire body arched toward him, and then she was crying out from her shattering release.

He paused for a moment just feeling the shocks in her body pulsing around him. He pushed the hair gently back from her face and rained gentle kisses over her brow.

"I love you," he said softly.

"Sam," her voice was still breathless. "Let yourself go." She reached her hands down to grasp his rear and pull him fully into her again. "It's OK, just let yourself go, baby…feel how much I love you."

Sam groaned deeply. Her words allowed him the freedom to be selfish. He began to thrust within her, doing what he needed for his own pleasure. It only took a few quick strokes before he joined her in climax with a deep cry of her name.

Sam collapsed beside her and pulled her tightly to him.

"THAT is love-making. He can't take anything away from us." Donna said with a kiss to his chest.

"Thanks for urging me to talk about my anger, I will never let anyone or anything come between us."

"I love you."

"I love you too babe."


	11. Chapter 11

Sam and Donna laid wrapped in each other's arms in silence for several minutes. Donna shifted her weight as her muscles were still sore from being thrown around and man-handled. Sam looked down in her face and lifted her chin with his finger.

"Babe are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Sam was afraid that maybe she was still too sore from the night before, and didn't want to cause her any more pain.

Donna smiled and leant up to give him a loving kiss.

"Of course you didn't hurt me, you could never hurt me. My muscles are still sore and stiff from last night."

"Do you want one of your pain pills?"

"No, being in your arms is the best medicine." Donna said with a smile on her face as she laid her head back down on his chest.

"We should probably get up and go meet everyone at the Taverna for dinner. I know the Dynamos want to see you, and we still need to tell all of them about Sophie-her paternity and being pregnant." He said wrapping his arms tighter around her, his actions betraying his words.

"Yeah, you're right. I never feel so happy as I do when I am wrapped up in your arms. But, it is time to get back to the real world. Before we do, I think I need a shower. You know anyone who might like to join me, Mr Carmichael." Donna said placing a passionate kiss on his lips.

"You know what, Mrs. Carmichael? It just so happens that I do. As long as you don't mind it being me." Sam said flirting back.

"You are the only one I will EVER want wash my back."

Sam and Donna both sat up in bed.

"Well, then, let's go." Sam said standing up.

Donna reached out for his arm and pulled him back down as she wrapped the sheet around her.

"Wait, before we go take a NICE, LONG shower, there is something I need to tell you. Something I need you to know."

Sam reached for his boxers and put them on and turned to face Donna, taking both of her hands in his.

"What is it, Babe?"

"Earlier today you said how you were afraid that your touch would make me remember him and what he did to me all those years ago and what he tried to do to me last night."

Sam looked down.

Donna tilt his head up and continued, "There is NO WAY I could ever mistake your touch for another mans' touch. You are the only one who wakes my body and soul up. Whenever I look into your eyes; I see our past, present, and future. You make me feel like the luckiest and most loved woman in the world. Sophie once asked me what love was, and I told her it was more than passion and sparks. It was feeling incomplete when you are apart, and complete when you are together. You are the other half of my soul. I felt incomplete for 21 years, and now feel complete. Thank you for being with me through this latest hurdle and for loving me."

Sam just looked at her, he couldn't talk, he couldn't breathe. He was completely overcome with love for her.

"Sam, baby, say something, move, you're scaring me."

Sam was so overcome with emotion, he responded the only way he knew how to. Sam grabbed her face in both of his hands and kissed her with all the love he felt for her. Donna met his kiss with equal passion.

Donna was the first one to pull away and leaned her forehead against his.

"At this rate we are never going to get out of her." Donna said with a smile.

"Donna, I love you so much. Whenever I look at you, my heart start to feel better. My body is unconsciously drawn to yours, I just have to touch you, make contact with you. Because, I too, feel empty and incomplete whenever were apart."

Sam swept her tears away with his thumb.

Donna gave him a kiss of pure love.

When the kiss ended Donna said, "Now, Carl is behind bars for now, I am healing from the surgery and last night, Sophie is your daughter, Jackson and Davis are here, and we are going to have a grandbaby. I say we move on with our future with love."

"That is a a wonderful idea. I also think we need to carry out with your previous brilliant idea."

"Yeah? Which one is that?" She asked playing along.

Sam walked over to her side of the bed and picked her up, "We need to save water and shower together."

Donna wrapped her arms around his neck and started laughing as she laid her head in the crook of his neck.

Donna and Sam took a LONG, HOT, PASSIONATE shower. They both enjoyed washing each other, and relishing the feel of the others' hands washing their own body. Donna didn't want to leave the warm cocoon of the shower, but they eventually did.

Donna walked out into the bedroom in her robe drying her hair with a towel. Sam followed her in his towel and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck. Donna leaned her head back onto his shoulder and stroked his cheek with her hand.

"You know-" Donna began.

"Yes?"

"I don't know how much water we actually save when we shower together." She closed her eyes as he nuzzled her neck.

"It's worth the extra water, isn't it?" Sam asked.

Donna turned around in his arms, "OH YEAH!" She said and gave him a kiss.

"We better get dressed." Sam said reluctantly pulling away.

"Okay."

Donna and Sam both got dressed for dinner. When they were about ready the phone rang.

"Hello." Sam said.

"Hey dad, is everything okay? We haven't seen you two since this morning." Sophie said.

"Yeah, we're fine. Your mom is doing great. We were just on our way to meet everybody. Do the girls and Bill and Harry-"

"They all know about mom. So, we'll see you soon?"

"Yeah, we will be there in about ten minutes."

"Okay, bye dad."

"Bye, Soph."

Sam walked over to Donna.

"You ready?"

"Done." She said as she finished applying lipstick.

"You nervous?"

"Not at all, they all know what happened. This is a happy evening. We are spending the night with our family and friends."

"Okay, Mrs. Carmichael, let's go."

Donna left her new home with Sam feeling complete.


End file.
